


You're Right And I Don't Like It

by orphan_account



Series: Unrelated Hamilton Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAWNathan: u kno that we’re going to insist on meeting this love of ur life, right ?</p><p>TheFrenchiestBi: BUT I HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO HER YET</p><p>HammyMyMammy: what do u mean u haven’t talk to her yet</p><p>HercuPLS: I thought u said she was the love of ur life</p><p>TheFrenchiestBi: I said she became the love of my life the moment i laid eyes on her not the moment i spoke to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Right And I Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = HammyMyMammy  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Hercules Mulligan = HercuPLS  
> Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette = TheFrenchiestBi

TheFrenchiestBi: HELLO FRIENDS AND FAMILY HAVE I GOT THE BEST NEWS FOR YOU TODAY

HercuPLS: What happened

TheFrenchiestBi: I HAVE MET THE WOMAN WHO IN THE INSTANT I PLACED MY EYES UPON HER GRACEFUL FIGURE BECAME THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

YAWNathan: u met ur soulmate

YAWNathan: i don’t kno why ur surprised

YAWNathan: it was going to happen 

YAWNathan: that’s what soulmates d o

HammyMyMammy: no need to be so rude omg

HammyMyMammy: this is a joyous occasion

HammyMyMammy: we should be celebrating

HammyMyMammy: @TheFrenchiestBi I AM VERY HAPPY FOR YOU GILBERT

TheFrenchiestBi: THANK YOU, ALEXANDER

HercuPLS: WHAT IS HER NAME

TheFrenchiestBi: Adrienne de Noailles

HammyMyMammy: That’s such a pretty name omg

YAWNathan: almost as pretentious as yours

TheFrenchiestBi: who hurt u that u must act in this manner

YAWNathan: my father

HammyMyMammy: #same

HercuPLS: damn that went from 0 to 60 real quick

YAWNathan: LET’S DISCUSS THE BEAUTIFUL ADRIENNE FUTURE DE LAFAYETTE

TheFrenchiestBi: her name is so beautiful tho i do not think she needs to change it

HammyMyMammy: that was literally an invitation for u to get sappy and u passed it right up

TheFrenchiestBi: omg ur right how could i have done such a thing i am t e r r i b l e

HercuPLS: no ur not

YAWNathan: u kno that we’re going to insist on meeting this love of ur life, right ?

TheFrenchiestBi: BUT I HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO HER YET

HammyMyMammy: what do u mean u haven’t talk to her yet

HercuPLS: I thought u said she was the love of ur life

TheFrenchiestBi: I said she became the love of my life the moment i laid eyes on her not the moment i spoke to her

YAWNathan: How do you know she’s your soulmate then ? ? ?

TheFrenchiestBi: I JUST KNOW, OKAY, JOHN

TheFrenchiestBi: IT IS SOMETHING I FELT DEEP WITHIN

TheFrenchiestBi: IT WAS LIKE THE WORLD WAS SHIFTING INTO PLACE

TheFrenchiestBi: IT’S JUST A FEELING I DON’T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT

HercuPLS: u frenchies and ur romantics sheesh

HammyMyMammy: okay but how are you going to find her again

YAWNathan: did u see her mark ?

TheFrenchiestBi: @HammyMyMammy she had to have felt the same way, oui? 

TheFrenchiestBi: @YAWNathan Y E S it looked the same it had to have been the same i’m praying it’s the same and it matches because it’s very important to me that it does

HercuPLS: wait she just had her arm out ?

TheFrenchiestBi: yes !!! She has that modern edgy vibe thing going on and it’s beautiful

TheFrenchiestBi: She was a regular at the coffee shop i saw her at so i am now going to become a regular at that coffee shop

YAWNathan: matching soulmarks don’t mean anything ???

YAWNathan: and gil, u were halfway across town today, u cannot seriously be thinking about going halfway across town every day just to meet this girl again

HammyMyMammy: @YAWNathan that’s exactly what the soulmarks are for ? They match to help u find ur soul mate ???

HercuPLS: @YAWNathan what did u think they were for ???

YAWNathan: I was told they just represent ur inner being

TheFrenchiestBi: well,,, yes,,,, but they match with your soulmates

YAWNathan: but people match with more than one other ?

HammyMyMammy: u can have more than one soulmate

YAWNathan: no, u,, can’t ?????

HercuPLS: Did u never learn about this in school

YAWNathan: n o

TheFrenchiestBi: that’s awkward

YAWNathan: I

YAWNathan: i gotta go

HammyMyMammy: I’ll go to his apartment later

HammyMyMammy: I think i know what the problem is

HercuPLS: ???

HammyMyMammy: have u ever seen john’s soulmark ?

TheFrenchiestBi: no ???

HammyMyMammy: neither have i

HercuPLS: u think it’s something from when he was a kid that his dad told him and he’s possibly met his soulmate ?

HammyMyMammy: i have a hunch

HercuPLS: That’s good, right ???

HammyMyMammy: hopefully

TheFrenchiestBi: !!!!

HammyMyMammy: BACK TO THE WOMAN WHO YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH EVEN THOUGH YOU’VE NEVER EXCHANGED WORDS

TheFrenchiestBi: I heard her speak tho

HercuPLS: What did she sound like

TheFrenchiestBi: She had a french accent

TheFrenchiestBi: I almost died

HammyMyMammy: u did that face thing u did didn’t u

HammyMyMammy: and that thing where u bounced

HammyMyMammy: u were bouncing in this girl’s direction with that weird wide smile she was probably terrified

TheFrenchiestBi: NON

TheFrenchiestBi: SHE LOOKED AT ME F O N D L Y

HammyMyMammy: s u r e

HercuPLS: she was probably doing that think girls do where they pretend to look friendly bc they’re socially conditioned to always appear kind and non-threatening to men

TheFrenchiestBi: omg ur right

TheFrenchiestBi: she’s never going to want to talk to me again

TheFrenchiestBi: w h a t h a v e i d o n e

HammyMyMammy: you can always explain it to her when u see her again

TheFrenchiestBi: SHE’S GOING TO THINK I’M STALKING HER

HercuPLS: you kind of are

TheFrenchiestBi: ur right and i don’t like it

HammyMyMammy: u don’t like anything bc ur a super snobby rich person

TheFrenchiestBi: i like u

HammyMyMammy: <3

TheFrenchiestBi: <3

HercuPLS: I guess ur okay

TheFrenchiestBi: Thank you Hercules

HercuPLS: You’re welcome, Gilbert

TheFrenchiestBi: OMG SHE’S GOING TO BE ABLE TO PRONOUNCE MY NAME CORRECTLY

TheFrenchiestBi: I’m sure it’s going to sound b e a u t i f u l

HercuPLS: she’ll only say ur name if u ever actually introduce urself

TheFrenchistBi: s t r e s s

HammyMyMammy: I CAN PRONOUNCE YOUR NAME CORRECTLY

HammyMyMammy: AS A MATTER OF FACT SO CAN JOHN

HammyMyMammy: remember when herc called u gill-bert for like two years bc u felt awkward correcting ur first american friend

HercuPLS: I NEVER TOOK FRENCH. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS JILL-BEAR

TheFrenchiestBi: let me introduce myself

HercuPLS: I can honestly say that didn’t occur to me

HammyMyMammy: what even are u

HercuPLS: I don’t even kno anymore

YAWNanthan: hello i am back

HammyMyMammy: u okay?

YAWNathan: yes, i just,,, had a,,,,,,, crisis,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

HercuPLS: i expected that to take longer it’s been like five minutes

YAWNathan: who do u think i am, alex ?!?

HammyMyMammy: EXCUSE ME

YAWNathan: i mean,, it’s something i’ve known for,,, like,,,,, a while,,,,,,,,,,

HammyMyMammy: What ? ?

YAWNathan: uh,,, a l e x

HercuPLS: is this going where i think it might be going

HercuPLS: i’ve seen those looks

HercuPLS: ALex ur dreams might be coming true

YAWNathan: what

HammyMyHammmy: IGNORE HIM

HammyMyMammy: CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS

TheFrenchiestBi: PEER PRESSURE PEER PRESSURE PEER PRESSURE

YAWNathan: f i n e

YAWNathan: ALEX OUR SOULMARKS MATCH

HammyMyMammy: w h a t

TheFrenchiestBi: omg

HercuPLS: i was r i g h t

HercuPLS: @HammyMyMammy i’ve heard the names u moan at night

HercuPLS: ur fantasies are at least a third of the way to coming true

YAWNathan: only a third

HammyMyMammy: ur shaming me hercules i thought we were friends

HercuPLS: we are

YAWNathan: ALEX CAN U PLS DIRECTLY RESPOND TO THIS NEWS

HammyMyMammy: I AM VERY ECSTATIC AND AM HAVING DIFFICULTY FORMING WORDS

HammyMyMammy: IF YOU WERE CLOSE ENOUGH TO ME I WOULD LITERALLY BE ON TOP OF YOU SUCKING UR LIFE OUT OF UR MOUTH BUT U ARE F A R

TheFrenchiestBi: kinky

YAWNathan: I

HammyMyMammy: or not if that’s okay it’s up to u i’m just really horny and have been waiting for this to happen for like six years now

YAWNathan: what

HammyMyMammy: what

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT ALEXANDER'S USERNAME CONTAINS A SLUR, IT WILL BE CHANGED IN SEGMENTS POSTED AFTER SEPTEMBER 2, AND I WANT TO OFFER A SINCERE APOLOGY TO ANYONE WHO I HAVE OFFENDED. I WAS GENUINELY NOT AWARE, SO I PROMISE THAT IT WAS NOT DONE WITH ILL-INTENT. THANK YOU TO THE COMMENTER WHO POINTED THAT OUT SO THAT I COULD CORRECT THIS.
> 
> I scribbled down this idea in the last couple of minutes before I had to go to class
> 
> Please feel free to pester me on my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> I would love to know what you think - the good, the bad, and everything in between! :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
